The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as `JimRonFeyrer`, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee of Transcend Nursery in August, 1986 in Independence, La. `JimRonFeyrer` originated from a planned cross hybridization between two selected breeding lines in a controlled breeding program in Independence, La. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee's direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.